amor prohibido
by laura excla love nagumo haruya
Summary: fic mio y de suzuno es de amor lo que no se es si es gracioso o no jajaja bueno sin mas dilación que comience el fic pasen y lean y por favor manden reviewwwwws (:


_**AMOR PROHIBIDO**_

_**Eh,fic prohibido o.o jajaja sera...romance y prohibición e.e pasen y lean **_

_**espero que les guste a lo mejor es un poco cutre jaja**_

_**por cierto sera un fic mio y suzuno espero que les guste(:**_

_**se dice, que en la noche de luna roja un ángel, caerá del cielo, para ser el ángel del humano que**_

_**la vio...desde este punto comienza esta historia.**_

_**Suzuno:um que noche mas oscura...**_

**De repente...una luz roja ilumino el cielo...**

_**suzuno: pero que? La luna...se volvió roja...**_

**De repente en el campo del norte callo algo...(_campo del norte?o.o no se me ocurría otra cosa)_**

_**suzuno: callo algo...iré a ver**_

**Cuando Suzuno llego al campo...**

_**suzuno:que es eso?o..quien es ella?**_

**Del cielo callo una chica ni el mismo suzuno se lo podía creer...(_el no sabe que soy un ángel_)**

_**suzuno:estas...estas bien?**_

_**?¿:umh(pongo los ?¿ por que suzuno no sabe mi nombre aun o.o)**_

_**suzuno:esta desmayada, sera mejor que la lleve a mi casa*la carga a su espalda***_

**cuando llegaron a la casa de suzuno...**

_**suzuno:con esto se pondrá bien,lo que hay que hacer ahora es dejarla descansar...**_

_**?¿:donde...¿donde estoy?**_

_**Suzuno:trae una bandeja de comida*oh,ya despertaste...**_

_**?¿:si...pero,¿donde estoy? Y...¿quien eres tu?**_

_**Suzuno:no crees que eso debería preguntarlo yo?me dices tu nombre?**_

_**?¿:mi nombre...no...no se...como me llamo...(o.o perdí la memoria -.-' el golpe fue xD)**_

_**suzuno:no sabes tu nombre?**_

_**?¿:no...**_

_**suzuno:bueno...pues te pondré un nombre...umm*se pone a pensar*que te parece...Laura?**_

_**Laura:La...Laura me gusta ^^**_

_**suzuno:jaja me alegro ^^ pero dime de donde vienes?**_

_**Laura:de donde vengo?de arriba **_

_**suzuno:de arriba?a que te refieres?**_

_**Laura:soy un ángel ^^**_

_**suzuno:no digas tonterías los ángeles no existen ¿no lo sabias?**_

_**Laura:los ángeles si... existen**_

_**suzuno:no,no existen*mirada fría***_

_**Laura:*con miedo*s-si...si existen**_

_**suzuno:lo siento...no quería asustarte, perdón**_

_**Laura:tranquilo...**_

_**suzuno:por cierto seguro tienes hambre, no?**_

_**Laura:no...*le ruge la barriga*(se dan cuenta, siempre alguien pregunta eso decimos que no, y **_

_**nos ruge la barriga, que casualidad no? XDD)**_

_**suzuno:con que no, eh?**_

_**Laura:jeje ^^**_**U**

_**suzuno:toma*le da una bandeja con muchas cosas***_

_**Laura:que bien huele y que buena pinta tiene ^^**_

_**suzuno:jaja gracias **_

_**Laura:que aproveche!*empieza a comer***_

_**suzuno:estaba bueno*se pone a mirarla***_

_**Laura:*se sonroja*s-si **_

_**suzuno:jaja me alegro pero sera mejor que nos vallamos a dormir mañana iremos a comisaria y**_

_**preguntaremos por ti,si?**_

_**Laura:vale...**_

_**suzuno:ok,tu dormirás en mi cama yo dormiré en el sofá**_

_**Laura:bueno...de acuerdo...**_

_**suzuno:buenas noches Laura **_

_**Laura:buenas noches umm...como te llamas?**_

_**Suzuno:ha,oh que maleducado soy jaja me llamo Suzuno Fuusuke **_

_**Laura:ha,pues buenas noches suzuno ^^**_

_**suzuno:buenas noches**_

**Esa noche todo estaba tranquilo, pero suzuno estaba confuso muchas preguntas había en su**

**cabeza como, ¿quien es esa chica? O ¿de donde viene?Pero a pesar de eso consiguió dormirse..**

**Al día siguiente...**

_**suzuno:ha...me quede dormido...sera mejor que prepare el desayuno...*se dirige a la cocina* **_

_**Laura:haber...según esto...se hace asin...y luego esto otro...*estaba preparando el desayuno***_

_**suzuno:que haces?**_

_**Laura:eh,nada, preparo el desayuno ^^**_

_**suzuno:aja,sabes que estas metiendo las tostadas en el microondas,¿no?**_

_**Laura:eh,anda...lo siento ):**_

_**suzuno:ehh,pero no te preocupes vale?**_

_**Laura:vale ^^**_

_**suzuno:jaja venga vamos, hemos de ir a la comisaria para preguntar por ti ¿si?**_

_**Laura:hai!^^**_

**Se dirijian para la comisaria...mientras suzuno seguía pensando en quien era esa chica...**

_**Laura:suzuno...suzuno...suzuno!**_

_**Suzuno:que!**_

_**Laura:ya hemos llegado**_

_**suzuno:a, si...**_

_**Laura:te pasa algo? Estas muy pensativo ¿es por mi culpa?**_

_**Suzuno:eh,no,no claro que no, tranquila **_

_**Laura:bueno si tu lo dices...**_

_**policía:hola jóvenes que quieren?**_

_**Suzuno:mire venia a preguntar donde vive esta chica ha perdido la memoria...**_

_**policía:sabes como se llama?**_

_**Suzuno:no...no lo recordaba así que le puse Laura**_

_**policía:entiendo...esperate aquí un momento*se va***_

**pasan 15 minutos y el policía no volvía...**

_**suzuno:que raro...**_

_**policía:chico**_

_**suzuno:digame**_

_**policía:esa chica...no es de aquí...**_

_**suzuno:a que se refiere?**_

_**Policía:quiero decir que esa chica no es de esta ciudad he llamado a todos los países y no tienen**_

_**información alguna sobre la chica es como...si no hubiese existido nunca**_

_**suzuno:entiendo**_

_**policía:por cierto donde se metió tu amiga?**_

_**Suzuno:no se...**_

_**Laura:suzuno! ^^**_

_**suzuno:Laura donde te metiste?**_

_**Laura:tardabas mucho y me aburría*comiendo helado***_

_**suzuno:vale...y de donde sacaste el helado?**_

_**Laura:de una tienda me lo dieron gratis ^^**_

_**suzuno:entiendo sera mejor que nos vallamos para casa vale?**_

_**Laura:si suzu-kun ^^**_

_**suzuno:suzu-kun?**_

_**Laura:si^^ vámonos a casa (:**_

_**suzuno:esto...vale**_

**Se dirigen para casa...**

_**Laura:suzuno...**_

_**suzuno:dime**_

_**Laura:que te dijeron?**_

_**Suzuno:eh,bueno que no encontraron datos tuyos...**_

_**Laura:haa...y sabes por que?**_

_**Suzuno:no,por que?**_

_**Laura:cuando te conocí te dije que era un ángel ^^ no crees que pueda ser por eso?**_

_**Suzuno:te dije que los ángeles no existen**_

_**Laura:*se pone triste*vale...''si supieses que he sido enviada para ti...''**_

_**suzuno:que te parece si cenamos(o.o como cambio de tema xD)**_

_**Laura:hai! **_

**Suzuno y Laura prepararon la cena,suzuno le decía como cocinar,calentar etc...**

_**Laura:yasta mira suzuno ^^*le enseña unos flanes que hizo en la mañana***_

_**suzuno:hiciste flanes?**_

_**Laura:si ^^ toma*le da un flan*pruebalo**_

_**suzuno:de acuerdo*lo prueba*esta buenisimo ^^**_

_**Laura: :D me alegro por cierto...**_

_**suzuno:dime**_

_**Laura:deberías sonreír mas a menudo ^^**_

_**suzuno:*se sonroja* lo que tu digas**_

_**Laura:*bosteza* tengo sueño suzuno...**_

_**suzuno:y yo sera mejor que nos vallamos a dormir**_

**Suzuno y Laura se fueron a dormir...pero suzuno seguía teniendo la cabeza llena de **

**preguntas, hasta que no podía dormir mas, y se puso en el ordenador...(_en el ordenador?o.O)_**

_**suzuno:umm en que me puedo meter? Espera...que es esto?*leyenda de la luna roja*(se pone **_

_**interesante no creen? xD)**_

_**suzuno:vamos a leerlo:**_**Cada noche de luna roja se dice,que desde el cielo,se mandara a un **

**ángel,esta no recordara nada, y el humano que la haya visto,ese ángel le servirá,para todo,**

**el ángel,esta obligado a hacer lo que el humano diga pero si el ángel o el humano se **

**enamoraran uno del otro se denominaría en amor prohibido y se podría llegar al punto de**

**sacrificar al ángel a excepción de que el humano deje de ser humano y se convierta en un**

**ángel. _wuau se han tenido que inventar eso por que vamos -.- Bueno sera mejor que me valla ya_**

_**a dormir*se acuesta***_

**Al día siguiente...**

_**Laura:umm que bien dormí... tengo sed *se va a la cocina***_

_**suzuno:zzzzz*estaba en el pasillo***_

_**Laura:se durmió en el pasillo? ^^U lo llevare a la cama RUS SUN(palabras de ángel o.o)**_

_**suzuno acaba en la cama dormido*yasta, que lindo esta dormido ^^ me pregunto...como...**_

_**sabrán sus labios...ESPERA!en que estoy pensando o no...no me digas que me enamore de el...**_

_**suzuno:umm...anda,hola Laura buenos días (:**_

_**Laura:*roja* bu-buenos días ^^U**_

_**suzuno:sabes?anoche ley una leyenda de la luna roja, hablaba de ángeles jaja **_

_**Laura:entiendo...y...crees en los ángeles ahora?**_

_**Suzuno:pues no,la verdad**_

_**Laura:*le da una punzada en el pecho*entiendo...''por que? Porque no se da cuenta?''**_

_**suzuno:te pasa algo?**_

_**Laura:eh,no nada,tranquilo**_

_**suzuno:bueno vale...por cierto hoy saldremos, he quedado con unos amigos y te quiero presentar**_

_**si? por eso habrá que ir a comprarte ropa ^^**_

_**Laura:hai**_

**Suzuno y Laura llegaron al centro comercial...**

_**Laura:que de tiendas, y que bonitas son todas!**_

_**Suzuno:jaja pues compraremos ropa para ti, ¿si?**_

_**Laura:hai!**_

**Fueron mirando de tienda en tienda comprando ropa...**

_**Laura:que tal me queda*llevaba unas botas rojas una camiseta roja fuerte y unos pantalones **_

_**rojos cortos claros y el pelo suelto cayendo en cascada asta la cintura*(estoy guapa? xD)**_

_**suzuno:*se sonroja al verla*estas muy guapa''que me pasa?es como si me hubiese enamorado de**_

_**ella'' venga vamos o llegaremos tarde ^^**_

_**Laura:si**_

**Llegan al sitio donde les esperaban 4 chicos...**

_**suzuno:hola!ya hemos llegado**_

_**?:como hemos?**_

_**?:ni idea**_

_**?hey suzuno como que hemos?**_

_**Suzuno:miren,esta es Laura una amiga**_

_**Laura:ho-hola ^^ un pla-placer**_

_**?:wuau que hermosa es *_***_

_**suzuno:no te pases -.-' Laura estos son:nagumo haruya*señala a un pelirrojo de ojos ámbar***_

_**ryuu midorikawa*señala a un peliverde moreno* hiroto kiyama*señala a un pelirrojo de tez **_

_**blanca* y por ultimo terumi afuro*señala a un rubio de ojos carmesí***_

_**Laura:encantada ^^**_

_**los cuatro:un placer ^^**_

_**midorikawa:jeje te aconsejo que tengas cuidado con nagumo jaja**_

_**Laura:y eso?**_

_**Midorikawa:tu hazme caso,por cierto...¿te gusta el helado?**_

_**Laura:si! Mucho!**_

_**Midorikawa:igual que a mí ^^**_

_**nagumo:midorikawa deja de hablar de helado con esta belleza y dejamela a mi...**_

_**suzuno:estate quieto, nagumo*se pone delante de Laura***_

_**nagumo:ni que la fuese a besar u.u**_

_**todos menos Laura:*le miran mal* ¬¬U**_

_**nagumo:que? Lo pensáis?**_

_**Todos:si -.-**_

_**Laura:sois muy mal pensados no creéis?por que iba a besarme?**_

_**Terumi:no le conoces ^^U**_

_**Laura:si tu lo dices...**_

_**suzuno:bueno vámonos**_

_**todos:hai!**_

_**Laura:a donde?**_

_**Suzuno:es una sorpresa ^^**_

_**todos:wuau suzuno sonrió! *alucinados* **_

_**suzuno:*les congela con la mirada***_

_**Laura:''que graciosos son...pero si no consigo que suzuno crea en los ángeles...no me dejaran**_

_**volver a verlo...''**_

_**suzuno:Laura estas bien?**_

_**Laura:eh,si claro ^^**_

_**suzuno:pues vamos**_

_**Laura:hai!**_

**Se dirigen al...parque de atracciones (O_O)**

_**Laura:es hermoso pero...que es este lugar?**_

_**Suzuno:nunca has venido a un parque de atracciones?**_

_**Laura:no**_

_**midorikawa:pues entonces vamos a montar en la montaña rusa ^^**_

_**hiroto:si..vale pero no vomites jaja**_

_**midorikawa: u.u'**_

_**nagumo:bueno vamos ya a montarnos**_

**Se preparan para montar en la montaña rusa**

_**Laura:suzuno...**_

_**suzuno:dime**_

_**Laura:tengo un poco de miedo...**_

_**suzuno:jaja tranquila no pasara nada ^^**_

_**Laura:bueno...si tu lo dices... haaaaaaa!**_

_**todos:haaaaaaaaaaa!**_

**Termina la atracción...**

_**Laura:estuvo muy bien ^^**_

_**nagumo:ni que lo digas ^^**_

_**Laura:jaja no se como no vomitaste nagumo (:**_

_**nagumo:lo mismo te digo (;**_

_**suzuno:paren los dos, Laura sera mejor que nos vallamos ya**_

_**Laura:vaaale**_

_**nagumo:pero dejala suzuno, ni que fueses su novio -.-'**_

_**los dos:*se sonrojan***_

_**suzuno:callate u.u vámonos Laura *le coge la mano***_

_**Laura:*se sonroja*ha-hai **_

**Se fueron los dos directamente a su casa...**

_**Laura:suzuno que te paso?**_

_**Suzuno:eh,no nada me puse nervioso creo**_

_**Laura:ah,bueno vale**_

_**?¿:anda que hermosa chica**_

_**suzuno:pero que?**_

_**?¿:quita niñato quiero a la chica *la coge de la muñeca***_

_**Laura:haaaaa! **_

_**Suzuno:Laura! dejala*se pone a pelear con el tipo***_

_**Laura:suzuno!**_

_**?¿:maldito estúpido por ahora me iré**_

_**Laura:suzuno!por favor dime que estas bien**_

_**suzuno:si...tranquila **_

_**Laura:suzuno lo siento... RUS SUN*le cura las heridas***_

_**suzuno:co-como hiciste eso?**_

_**Laura:te dije que soy un ángel ^^ tengo poderes de ángel **_

_**suzuno:vale...lo que digas...**_

_**Laura:''sigue sin creerme...''bueno vámonos a casa*triste***_

_**suzuno:si...vamos''que me pasa?me puse celoso cuando estuvo ablando con nagumo,¿me abre **_

_**enamorado?''**_

_**Laura:suzuno...**_

_**suzuno:dime**_

_**Laura:por que no crees en los ángeles?''tiene que creer si no...mañana me iré y no le volveré a **_

_**ver''**_

_**suzuno:por que los ángeles no existen,haber personas aladas, blancas y con una aureola en la **_

_**cabeza?por favor**_

_**Laura:*llorando*eso es por lo que no crees en los ángeles?por que nunca has visto uno?**_

_**Suzuno:exactamente...espera...por que lloras?*intenta tocarla***_

_**Laura:*se aparta*no, dejame, solo por que no has visto nunca ha un ángel, no significa que no**_

_**existan**_

_**suzuno:pero...**_

_**Laura:nada de pero quieres ver a un ángel? pues veras a uno**_

_**suzuno:co-como?**_

_**Laura:así SY TAC(o.o menudas palabras xD)*se transforma en ángel**_

_**suzuno:La-Laura? Eres un...ángel?**_

_**Laura:si...y ahora no me volverás a ver, fui enviada para que te dieses cuenta tu solo, de que los **_

_**ángeles existen, he incumplido las normas, ahora jamas podre volver a verte...**_

_**suzuno:espera no puedes...**_

_**Laura:si,si puedo irme me llevaran arriba y no nos volveremos a ver**_

**Del cielo cae un ángel con un pelo color salmón y recogido en trenza y un extraño traje(_saben_**

_**quien es?)**_

_**Laura:Sain...**_

_**sain:Laura debemos irnos...**_

_**suzuno:no!no puedes llevártela por que...me he enamorado de ella...**_

_**Laura:co-como?**_

_**Suzuno:me he enamorado de ti y según la historia que leí de los ángeles, puedo convertirme en**_

_**humano y vivir contigo**_

_**Laura:suzuno...**_

_**sain:no dirás ahora que te enamoraste de un humano no?**_

_**Laura:pues si...desde que le vi sentí algo en mi corazón...lo quiero no,no lo quiero,lo amo...**_

_**suzuno:Laura...quiero estar junto a ti...**_

_**Laura:y yo también suzuno...además eres especial, supiste mi nombre nadie acierta jamas eso, **_

_**pero,tu...tu lo supiste**_

_**suzuno:Laura iré al cielo contigo seré un ángel **_

_**Laura:sain por favor...**_

_**sain:sabes que no se puede...pero también sabes que te quiero mucho...y si es lo que quieres**_

_**te lo concederé ^^**_

_**Laura:sain gracias!**_

_**Sain:de nada,bueno vámonos **_

_**los dos:si**_

**Sain dijo unas palabras y de repente estuvieron subiendo como en una luz blanca...asta llegar **

**al cielo...**

_**Laura:padre!**_

_**Padre:hija traiste a un mortal?**_

_**Laura:si,padre,me he enamorado de el quiero vivir con el por favor concedemelo**_

_**padre:de eso nada! Sabes que los humanos y los ángeles no pueden amarse, si no se sacrificara **_

_**al ángel y no pienso dejar que te vallan a sacrificar**_

_**suzuno:señor pienso ser un ángel para vivir con su hija...**_

_**padre:y tu quien eres?**_

_**Suzuno:me llamo Suzuno Fuusuke, señor**_

_**padre:dijiste Suzuno Fuusuke?**_

_**Suzuno:si**_

_**padre:o dios tu eres el hijo perdido del reino vecino...**_

_**suzuno:como?**_

_**Laura:padre me esta diciendo que suzuno es ya un ángel?**_

_**Padre:así es, REN SON**_

**De repente suzuno se empieza a transformar en un ángel(_súper guapo y lindisimo xD)_le salen**

**unas alas blancas como la nieve y se le cambia la ropa por una túnica blanca...**

_**suzuno:pero que? **_

_**Padre:suzuno tu eres un ángel así que, siendo un ángel puedes estar con mi hija**_

_**Laura:oh,suzuno*lo abraza***_

_**suzuno:soy entonces un ángel?podremos estar juntos?**_

_**Laura:si,claro que si,suzuno *le besa***_

_**suzuno:*corresponde* Laura quiero estar contigo para la eternidad querrías?**_

_**Laura:no...**_

_**suzuno:en shock*co-como?**_

_**Laura:un simple quiero no basta, suzuno, acepto con mucho gusto...estar contigo para la **_

_**eternidad**_

_**suzuno:*la besa*ta amo**_

_**Laura:*corresponde*yo también...**_

**Pasaron los años y los años asta que llego el día en que suzuno y Laura se iban a casar...(_o.O_**

_**me voy a casar *O*)**_

_**sain:Suzuno Fuusuke aceptas a Laura Excla como legitima esposa?**_

_**Suzuno:si,acepto**_

_**sain:y tu Laura Excla acepas a Suzuno Fuusuke como legitimo esposo?**_

_**Laura:si,acepto**_

_**sain:bien,yo entonces por el poder de los ángeles, les declaro marido y mujer, pueden besarse**_

_**los dos:*se besan*(puse a sain de cura o.o jaja)**_

_**Laura:te amo señor Suzuno**_

_**suzuno:te amo señora Suzuno**_

_**bueno que les pareció?largo,aburrido,interesante, para matarme?**_

_**Jaja espero que les gustasen por favor manden reviewws **_

_**soyonara matta neee ^^  
**_


End file.
